When The Sun Goes Down
by jadoreamour
Summary: What happens when Carla finds herself in the middle of the criminal Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :-)**

**I have been toying with this idea for a while and I know I already have one story on the go at the moment I think I might start posting this soon. It's a little more brutal than the other story I have going, the themes will be a little heavier (I'm not sure if that's the right word to use, but anyway…) and it will be a little more mixed up in regards to Carla's life. With this story her whole past is changed as she's only twenty-one where I have set it.**

**The plan for this is to be in a gang-land type setting so you can guess the kind of themes this will include drugs, violence, swearing, domestic abuse etc… If you are easily offended or upset I don't think this fiction would be for you. But, I do hope that some of you will still be interested. :-)**

**The characters that this will include will probably be Frank and Peter mostly, but there might be another couple of characters popping up too.**

**Lastly, thank you to madaboutcarla for giving a bit more of an idea of what to rate this**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I forgot to post this the other day when I said I would. I'm still not happy with how it's gone but I can't seem to do anything to change my mind. I hope you like it. A huge thank you to people to left me a comment when I hadn't even posted a chapter. This one is for you. Please leave a comment if you have time. Enjoy. :-)**

**When The Sun Goes Down.**

"_They say it changes when the sun goes down."_

Part One.

In a very luxurious home in Manchester a young girl of twenty one who had been through more in those years than most people went through in their whole lives. She was beautiful in every sense of the word and she was also a prisoner in her own home. She had gotten married when she was eighteen to Frank Foster, a man whom she had met through working as his PA. The first two weeks of their marriage had been everything she could have wanted from a marriage and more, it had gotten her out of the horrible council estate she had been forced to live on, she had moved into a house in which the living room was bigger than the whole house she had previously lived in and he had treated her like a princess. However, when they had arrived off their honeymoon and gone out for the night, Frank had caught Carla talking to a guy she had known from going out in town with her friends before she had married him, and on arriving back at the house he had hit her so hard that she had thought her head was going to roll from her shoulders. Ever since then, the relationship for Carla had just gotten worse and worse.

After they had married Frank had told Carla that they needed to move to Soho in London as that was where his main business was and she had found herself with little choice but to agree. It was after finding herself there that she realised just how involved with the criminal underworld Frank was. She had known when she was working for him that his business was used to cover up a few dodgy deals, but she hadn't realised the extent of his involvement, until it was effectively, too late. He was the main man in London and that had been the real reason he had moved them down there. His club and his office were a front for what he really did and the more she thought about it, the more she understood what had been done. When Carla had met Frank she had thought he was just a normal guy who had done well for himself in business, what he was really involved in had never even crossed her mind. She knew that portraying that kind of image to people made sure that he was never suspected of anything and there for made sure the police never come calling. There were so many people that were used underneath him that would be nicked before him, he was almost untouchable, and he knew it.

Frank Foster. He was well known throughout Manchester and was notorious in the criminal Underworld. He had wanted a pretty girl to hang off his arm and to be waiting at home when he got back from whatever work he was doing, and he had found that girl in Carla Connor. As soon as she had stepped into his office Frank had taken a shine to her and he had only been too pleased when Carla's mum had taken money he had offered her to kick Carla out. He had then allowed her to move in with him, and had gone on to date her, sleep with her, get engaged to and finally marry her. One of the things that had first drawn Frank to Carla was her witty personality and her often sarcastic one liners. But after they had married and she had taken his name, in his mind that had made her his own and as far as he was concerned, her back chatting him was never to happen, whether it be in private or in public. Frank had soon decided that if he had to he would knock it out of her, and he did, on a regular basis. Carla wasn't allowed to put out even so much as a toe out of line and it was something she lived in fear of doing on a day to day basis.

When they had moved to London Frank had made sure that everyone who he was involved with knew that Carla was his and not to go anywhere near her. Carla had thought that someone being protective of her was a good thing and if it had been in moderation she probably would have still stood by that. However, Frank was obsessed and there was a very big difference. She had to be careful when people so much as spoke to her if they were males just in case he or one of his cronies got the wrong idea. Deep down she knew it was hypocritical of him to go on like he did. Carla wasn't even sure whether he was faithful to her though she knew better than to question it, and she knew asking people would do no good either; so, she just tried to make herself believe that he was.

-

Carla had just stirred from the slumber that she was in, and let out a sigh of relief when she realized that no one was laid next to her, which meant that Frank must have gone out early on some business. It was something which she found herself wishing that he did more and more, in her ideal world he would go out early and work late. Carla didn't do much during the day, she usually just cleaned the house or maybe cooked, something that always caused Frank to kick off was if the house wasn't clean. His rants usually went something along the lines of _"I pay a fortune for this place and you don't even have the decency to clean up."_ He often hit out at her during those rants and though she tried to do what she could to prevent him from lashing out, she knew that if he intended to he would find something to pick at, despite what she had done. It was true, the house was gorgeous, it was like something that a footballer would live in. However, the beauty of the place had been taken as far as Carla was concerned when she found out how Frank had afforded it and when he had shown his true colours. No house could make up for what she had been going through for just over two years. Sometimes Carla would go to the salon or shopping, those were the things she preferred doing, but she could only do that if Frank gave her money to, and even then he would want the money for receipts. He controlled every part of her life, down to where she went, what she did and who she spoke to. She couldn't even try and sneak out to do what she wanted due to their being so many people who knew Frank that would tell him what she was doing just to try and get some brownie points. One of the things that got to Carla more than anything else was not having anyone to talk to about what happened. There was a man who she had met after moving to London with Frank and she knew he knew more than he let on but they hadn't spoken about it apart from one night when the pair of them were extremely drunk. They had claimed to have forgotten about the conversation that had taken place, though neither of them had.

Carla moved her legs around to the side of the bed and sighed quietly, walking over to the dressing table that was in the room she shared with Frank. Carla sat down and put her hand to her cheek gently, though the faintest touch even made her wince. She gasped through gritted teeth and swallowed hard, the black of the bruise that had formed overnight was a large contrast to the sun-kissed colour of her skin. Carla sighed quietly before getting up from where she was sitting, putting on a silky black dressing gown as she made her way into the kitchen. It was, like all of the rooms in the house, huge, and it held more gadgets and machine's than Carla knew what to do with. One that she couldn't do without though, was a smoothie maker. She made her way over to it and made herself a banana flavored drink in record quick time, silently deciding that she could be a pro at smoothie making if she chose to be.

Carla made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch that had cost a small fortune. She sighed quietly before having a sip of the drink. The feeling of the cold liquid against her lips was refreshing and she liked it. She got up from the couch when she heard the door open and walked through to the hallway, hoping that her husband was in a good mood. "Hey, I've just made a drink if you want one?"  
Frank nodded "yeah, a Whiskey." His tone was snappy and sharp and Carla's heart sank, it wasn't even half way through the day and his mood was already foul.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Would I be drinking fucking Whiskey at this time of the morning if it was?"  
Carla bit down on her bottom lip as she turned around and walked through to the living room to get Frank as a drink as he sat down on the couch. She silently wondered whether she really wanted to know what was wrong, but after starting the conversation she knew she had little choice but to ask. "What's happened?"  
"I'm supposed to have a meeting tonight, an important meeting and the idiot I employed as a barmaid at the club as called in sick. Well, she will be sick, when I sack her."  
"Oh..."

"Is that all you have to say? Oh." He tutted and as Carla made her way back over with the drink, he snatched it from her. It was fractions of a second before he shoved it back into her hand. Where's the ice?"

"Oh… Sorry…" Carla had barely got the words out before she had made her way back into the kitchen to get what he had asked for. It wouldn't take much to tip him over the edge that morning, and she knew it. After putting two perfectly shaped cubes of ice into the drink she walked over to Frank and handed it back to him. As he took it from her he didn't utter a word and knocked the drink back in one before handing the glass back to Carla. She knew that it meant he wanted another and walked back to the cabinet where they kept the alcohol and dutifully poured one. She hesitated for a moment before speaking up; feeling like she was walking on eggshells was an understatement at that moment in time. A big one.

"Listen, I might be able to help you out… If you think it's a good idea I mean…"

Frank frowned "how?"

"Well I could cover at the club…" she gave a small shrug "you're having the meeting in the office in there aren't you? What if I helped Eddie out in the bar until you were done, then at least he wouldn't have to manage on his own all night…"

"What are you so concerned about him for?"

"I'm not… I just- I thought it might help…"

There was a pause, in reality it was just a few seconds but to Carla it felt like hours and when Frank next spoke she breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah alright. I want to go for six so make sure you're ready by then."

Carla nodded and offered a small smile, which was ignored, before returning to sit on the sofa with her drink, letting dreams of escaping the life that she was currently in over-take her thoughts once more.

When it got to 5 o clock Carla had showered and was standing in the bedroom with Frank trying to decide what to wear. She knew that if she picked the wrong thing it would be another cause for an argument and it really was something she wanted to avoid. She knew that Frank wouldn't let her get away with wearing what the barmaids he usually employed wore and she knew wearing something that covered her from her neck to her ankles would make her feel far too out of place. Carla had been about to turn ask Frank, but when his phone rang she knew she would be wasting her breath. As she walked through the wardrobe she let her hand trail across the fabrics of her different clothes. She stopped on getting to a black skirt that ended just above her knee and teamed it with a white shirt. Carla decided that smart casual would have to do, besides, it wasn't like she was there full time, and she was only covering one shift.

After changing, Carla sat down at her dressing table and did her make-up. In the process of doing so she covered the bruise on her cheek expertly, having gotten used to it over the years. When she was satisfied there were no traces of it, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put diamond studs through her ears. When Frank appeared behind her she spoke to him through the mirror "is this alright? I didn't want it to seem too posh."

"No, put flat shoes on."

Carla nodded and kicked the black heels off that she had been wearing, before slipping on a pair of flat black pumps. She turned to Frank who nodded, Carla knew that was all she was going to get, and so after putting on some perfume she picked up her jacket and followed her husband down the stairs and out of the house. She waited by his side for him to lock the door before running across to the car. She got into the back of the car and it was only moments before Frank did the same. He told his driver where he wanted to go before silence fell upon them once more.

The driver stopped outside the club for Carla and Frank to get out before he went to park the car and as Carla went to reach over to open the door with one hand, she felt Frank grab the other. Carla turned around with a slight frown upon her expression, showing her confusion before she spoke.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. But there will be with you if you try anything tonight?"

"Like what? I'm only here to help."

"I'm just warning you." He snapped before getting out of the car.

Carla sighed quietly and did the same before walking into the club; Frank's arm snaked around her waist, which she knew was to let everyone in the club know that she was his. Carla walked around the bar with him and smiled to the guy that was behind it, the one person in Frank's world who she was truly glad was there. Edward Lawson, or Eddie as he was better known.

Carla had clicked with Eddie as soon as they had met one another and she had spent a lot of time with him. He was gay and she was the only person that knew. He had shared that secret with her around a month after they had met and she had been honoured that he had trusted her enough to do so. Since that moment they had become closer and they were at that moment in time, the best of friends. If Frank found out about Eddie's sexuality Carla knew that without a doubt he would have him out of the club and out of their world and she silently hoped that he never found out.

Eddie lived in a flat not far from the club and working there was his only means of money, he ran a few deals for Frank to get a bit extra when he needed to but he tried to keep it to a minimum. Since meeting Carla he had found that he wanted to protect her, he knew what Frank was like and when she was introduced to him he had felt sorry for her. She had never told him anything about what went on between the two of them but he knew it wasn't good, she presented a smile to the rest of the world, but he knew of the heartbreak behind it. When Eddie had told Carla he was gay he had hoped that it might help her to open up to him, but it hadn't, though not once since doing so did he regret telling her his secret. Frank spoke up to the pair of them when he got close enough, so that he didn't have to speak to loud over the music that was pumping from the speakers. "Carla's here to help you Eddie but that doesn't mean you can slack off. Get me a drink and bring it through, Carla." He ordered before walking through the back and up to the luxurious office he had in the upstairs of the club.

Carla walked around to get a glass and smiled when she heard Eddie speak up from behind her. "What would I do without you?"

Carla shrugged "I don't know. Think of me as your…" she paused for a moment "what's the opposite of a knight?"

Eddie frowned "a knight-ess?"

"Well think of me as one of them, then…"

Eddie laughed and walked to the other end of the bar to serve a group of girls that had just entered while Carla walked through the back and up the stairs with Frank's Whiskey, making sure she had remembered the ice. Carla knocked on the door and waited for Frank to call before she entered. On doing so she walked over to the desk and placed the drink on it. "There you are" she smiled and had been about to walk away when Frank's arm was around her waist once more and he pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. "Are you alright?" Carla questioned, a slight frown forming on her expression.

He nodded "there might be a few changes after tonight; I'm just letting you know…"

Carla shook her head a little "what do you mean? What kind of changes?"

"Just changes. That's all you need to know. If I've not finished by closing tell Eddie to take you home."

Carla nodded "alright… I'll tell him…"

Frank brought his hand to the back of Carla's neck to bring her down for a kiss. She let her hand rest on his shoulder and responded, though it was apparent that he was after more than just a kiss when his hand trailed up the inside of her thigh. However, before things could go any further there was another knock on the door and Carla broke away from the kiss before standing up. "What is it?" Frank called, his tone a little more agitated than he would have liked.

George, one of the main men that Frank used in his business dealings, or as muscle, stepped through the door and spoke in a deep gruff voice that was caused by smoking too many cigarettes. "Peter Barlow's here for you."

Frank nodded "send him in." As George left the room he turned to Carla who was still standing to the side of the desk and gestured to the door with a nod of his head. "Get out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has left a comment on this story and to the people who have added it to their favourites. I'm still not sure what that means lol. Anyway, again, I'm not really happy with how this has turned out but if I don't post it now I'm not sure I ever will. So, here goes… I hope you enjoy it. :-) Please leave comments if you have the time. :-)**

Part Two.

Carla made her way out of the office and had just got halfway down the stairs when Peter stepped to one side to let her past, a slight smirk upon his expression. "What?" Carla frowned.  
"I'm just being a gentleman..."  
"I am unsure you would know how to spell that word, let alone know how to act like it."  
"Did you get out of bed the wrong side this morning?" Peter teased with a small smile and Carla scoffed before continuing down the stairs and through into the bar. "Smarmy bastard."  
Eddie laughed "who?"  
"Whoever has just gone up there, Peter I think his name was."  
"Barlow?"  
Carla shrugged.  
"Dark hair, a tan, muscles, fit?"  
"massive head, a smug smirk, yeah that's the one."  
"He's gorgeous him."  
"you would think that."

Eddie smirked and walked away from Carla to deal with other punters who wanted drinks, though it was only a few moments later when he returned and handed her a drink. "Here you go, get this down you?"  
"What is it?"  
"A cocktail."  
Carla frowned, unsure of whether she wanted to. "What's in it?"  
"It would probably be easier to tell you what isn't."  
Carla hesitated for a second before having a sip of the drink that she forced herself to swallow, rather than spit out in front of a club full of people. "What is that? It's like paint stripper."  
"It's my speciality."  
"Well can I suggest you only give it to people that you don't like then?"  
"Why do you think I gave it to you?"  
"Oh aren't you funny." she smirked, nudging past him as she walked down to the other end of the bar.

-

In his office Frank was sitting at the grand desk that was one of the expensive items in the room. It was against a wall as a big statement and it served its purpose well. On the desk sat the drink that Carla had brought him and a top of the range laptop. Frank was changing how the people who worked for him ran that night, the deals were getting bigger and his firm was the biggest in Soho at that time. He had called a meet with Peter Barlow and he knew that he would know it was either something really good or something really bad.

Peter had been working for Frank for a year or so now and he had been doing since moving to London. Peter had gone to London after relations with his father had gotten worse and worse over a period of time and on getting there had struggled to find work so had found himself turning to doing odd jobs for Frank to get himself some money. It had been enough to live on but nothing that would get him somewhere to live that he wanted to stay long term. When he heard that Frank shared to meet him he would have been lying if he had said that he wasn't apprehensive, but he tried to hope that whatever it was that Frank wanted, was something good.

Since being in London Peter had gathered himself a lot of female admirers and was known as a bit of a ladies man. The bad boy reputation that he got from being involved with Frank seemed to only add to the attraction. As he made his way up the steps, Peter smiled to himself on the inside at the exchange with the raven haired beauty that he guessed had come from Frank's office. Peter knew that she was married to Frank and it hadn't been the first time that he had thought she was too good for him. He pushed the thought from his mind before he knocked on the door to Frank's office and walked through into the large room. Peter made his way over to the desk and Frank nodded in acknowledgement when he got there.  
"Sit down, Peter."  
Peter hesitated for a moment before doing so.  
"Do you want a drink?"  
"I want to know what I'm here for first."  
"I just have a job offer to put your way."

"What kind of offer?"

"A good one. Something much better that what you're doing now…"  
"Yeah alright then I will..."  
Frank gestured with another nod of his head over to a cabinet where he held a selection of expensive drinks and where there were numerous glasses placed neatly on the top of it. "Help yourself."  
Peter got up and went to get himself a drink before returning to where he had been sitting. "So what's this job then?"  
"Well, I need someone to be the frontman for a new deal I have going with the Morrissey's."  
Peter raised his eyebrow a little and exhaled deeply, the Morrissey's were a firm similar to Frank's and though they weren't as big they were still very well known. He knew getting involved with this deal would not only provide him with more money but it would force the other people who worked for Frank to show him more respect than they did at that moment in time. "What does the deal involve?" Peter questioned.  
Frank suppressed a smirk, he knew he had him and he had got his own way once more. "Arranging getting drugs over here. They want to work with us. We let George organize getting them in and once they are stored you arrange the drop off and the exchange. I will find someone to do the drop off and you deal with Paul and the money."  
"I'm up for it Frank, it sounds like a chance I've been waiting for but the place I'm in at the minute isn't what you call private, there's people coming and going all of the time and I wouldn't want to risk taking big amount of money to and from there if you know what I mean."  
Frank laughed "you don't think you're keeping that money for any length of time, do you?" he shook his head a little "no, once you have made the exchange you bring it straight to me and with that comes another offer."  
Peter raised his eyebrow a little "oh yeah?"  
Frank nodded "there's a flat above my garage, it's yours if you want it. It's very secure, it will easier for me to get in touch with you and vice versa. I'm sure it will be better than the dive that you're staying in now and we have more than enough warning from my contacts if the police ever come sniffing around. However, you do not ever bring back a bit on the side that you pick up while you're out, you treat the place with respect and do as you're told when it comes to business and I think me and you should get on just fine."  
Peter knew with the comment he meant women and he knew better than to go against what Frank was saying so nodded in acknowledgement. Peter wouldn't get a better offer than what had been placed on the table for him at that moment in time, and he knew Frank was aware of that. He had been around long enough to know that he would be an idiot to turn down what Frank was suggesting and it was with that thought he nodded in acceptance. "Then I think you have yourself a deal mate. What's the situation with rent and stuff?"  
"I will take a percentage of what you make. You will get a good deal; it will only be a fraction of what you would pay if you were paying the real rent on the place."  
Peter held his hand out for Frank to shake with a smile, hoping that the deal he had been offered would work out for him. "Nice doing business with you."  
Frank nodded and shook Peter's hand before speaking up again "don't let me down."

Peter nodded once more and finished his drink as Frank answered the phone. He was thinking about going to get his things from the flat that he was currently staying in before going to move into the flat that Frank had offered to rent out to him. A lot of people had more than just a bad word to say about Frank and though Peter knew he had his negative points, in that moment he didn't think he was all that bad. When Frank came off the phone he turned in Peter's direction and spoke. "come on, we're going to meet the Morrissey's now."  
"What? The deal is tonight? You could have told me?"  
"You don't think they are just going to hand over thousands of pounds to a complete stranger do you? They want to meet you before we arrange anything, now come on."  
"Oh right. What's he like then, Paul?"  
"He's a bastard. But what he's offering works well for me so make sure you keep him sweet."  
Frank walked out of the office and Peter swallowed, raising his eyebrows a little at the comment Frank had made. They used the back exit of the club to head outside and Frank got into the car that he and Carla had drove in to get there. It was the exit that he used if the police came knocking, somewhere he could get out before they even knew he had been there. There weren't too many people than knew about the other door and that was the way Frank intended to keep it. The last thing he wanted was to try and sneak out of there one day, only to find the police had it covered. After Peter had got into the car too, Frank told his driver where to take them before sitting back as the engine was started up.

-

The club had now closed and Eddie had thrown the last of the people out and was tidying up the bar as Carla sat in one of the stools. He frowned as he collected glasses before speaking over in Carla's direction. "What are you doing?"  
"Having a drink and having some crisps."  
"Comfy are we?" he questioned and Carla almost laughed out loud at the sarcasm in his tone.  
"I could be more comfortable."  
Eddie was about to answer her once more when he walked passed her "please tell me you aren't dipping those crisps in there?"  
Carla shrugged "why not?"  
"You are odd, girl."  
Carla dipped a crisp into her vodka and tonic before offering it to him to which Eddie turned his nose up and continued tidying. "Your loss Eduardo, your loss."  
"You're disgusting."

Half an hour later and after Eddie had finished tidying the bar ready for the following day, Carla had put her coat on and linked her arm through his own before stepping outside, the locked up the club and Carla turned to walk towards the car she had arrived in, but tutted angrily on finding that it was no longer there. "He's took the car."  
"It's freezing out here."  
"I'm not walking all the way back I think we're going to have to try and get a cab."  
"I might treat you to a bag of chips on the way."  
"Always the big spender hey."

Eddie wrapped his arm around Carla as they made their way into the heart of Soho, the garish lights a trademark for where they were. Carla crossed her arms over her chest to hold her coat around her a little more tightly and after getting chips, she let Eddie hold them, just taking one every so often. As they walked the two friends talked and joked with the other, and it wasn't long before they had jumped into a cab and were driving towards where Carla lived with Frank. It had taken them a little longer than Carla had hoped after getting stopped by countless people who knew Frank and had decided to acknowledge his other half. Carla couldn't say that she particularly liked any of them but she was civil so that it didn't give Frank a reason to kick off. She knew without doubt that if she was off with any one of them, it would be dropped into conversation with her husband at some point.

As they arrived outside the gates of the house, Carla offered to pay the cabbie who told her to keep the money; she put it back into her purse and got out of the cab. After the taxi had driven away Carla punched the number in to open the gates and walked through, they closed behind her and Eddie and she walked towards the front door while she spoke. "Do you want a drink?"  
"Am I allowed?"  
Carla frowned "what do you mean?"  
"I know what he's like."  
"Oh don't start and come on."

It wasn't long before they were sitting in the couch in the large living room, Eddie holding a Whiskey and Carla holding a Vodka. She had one leg crossed over the other and had just laughed at a comment Eddie had made about working in the club. She laughed more in ten minutes with him than she did in a whole week with Frank and it was at times like this she wished he was straight. It was with that thought she spoke up though she wasn't sure what had made her do so.  
"I think if you were straight me and you would have got married..."  
"What makes you think I'd have you?"  
Carla raised her eyebrow "like you would get anyone better. I'm way out of your league..." she teased.  
"Yeah you are quite fit."  
"As are you my friend."  
"I think we'd make gorgeous babies."  
Carla laughed and nodded in agreement before finishing her drink. She had only just finished her drink when the door opened and she got up, offering a small smile as Frank walked through the door, and Peter followed him not far behind. "Peter's staying here." he stated before turning to speak to him "the flat is through the door at the side of the garage."  
"Thanks mate."

It wasn't much later when Carla found herself laid beside Frank in bed after Eddie had left. She shifted to lie on her side and frowned when he spoke. "I need you to sort out the books tomorrow."  
Carla nodded "yeah, will you just leave them on the side for me?"  
Frank nodded and turned over without so much as another word and Carla was left in silence with only her thoughts for company. She wasn't sure how long she had been laying there when she decided to get up for a drink and walked out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen. She had been in the middle of filling up a glass with water when she heard a quiet wolf whistle come from behind her, causing her to almost drop it. She turned around quickly and gasped, putting her hand to her chest where she could feel her heart beating much faster than it had been. She found Peter standing in front of her, his features lit up by the dim moonlight. "Do you think you're funny?" she snapped and the smirk lingered over his features for a moment before he answered. "That was funny."  
"Hilarious." Carla added sarcastically.  
Peter didn't answer and Carla became aware all of a sudden of how little she was dressed in. She had on only a small silk nighty that clung to her frame and skimmed high on her thighs. She swallowed hard and tried not to think of it while speaking once again. "Did you want something?"  
"Orange juice." he stated.  
"It's in the fridge."  
Peter leant over to get it, dangerously close to her and she knew he took longer than he needed to in getting it out. Once he had he closed the fridge door, he stepped back once more. "Night night gorgeous." he grinned before walking away while taking a swig of orange juice from the bottle he had just taken from the kitchen. Carla pushed her hair back a little and had a gulp from the glass of water she had poured herself before walking back to her bedroom, trying not to think about what had just happened between herself and the rather handsome lodger.


End file.
